monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Helpful Tips
Since not all of us can be bothered to remember these types of stuff, or never found out about them in the first place, this is a page for some tips that may have been forgotten. Regarding Attack Types *'Physical Types' - Can be dodged, can be countered, can be reflected. Most non holy/dark/magic attacks are these. *'Magical Types' - Can be dodged, but most spells have a base hit chance of 100%, can be evaded ("The attack had no effect!"), can be reflected. *'Auto Hit'' - CAN NOT BE DODGED. Physical Type Auto Hits (Makina, Empty Sky, Non Holy/Dark attacks), can be nulled, elemental (No Physical type, aka Breath skills, Nature Spells, Die for Me!) can only be nulled/absorbed if you are completely immune to all elemental types in the attack. Auto hit can only be reflected if you completely reflect all elements. *'Chaos Element' - Mostly only in the LoC (Nuclear and Page of the End have a Chaos Element, Nuclear and Demise respectively). Bypasses any elemental absorbs/reflects/nulls. Still affected by the type of attack it is on. List of Chaos Elements * Physical: Carnage * Pleasure: Nightmare * Fire: Nuclear * Ice: Quantum * Lightning: Ion * Wind: Hadron * Earth: Terra * Water: Nano * Holy: Eternal * Dark: Demise * Bio : ? * Sonic: ? Regarding Weapons and Skills * If the skill has a ^ in the calculations, its taking the highest of the stats listed. * Likewise, a skill with a + (e.g. Att+Agi, for spears) takes the average of the two. * After choosing a target, if you have multiple elements on your attack, it will take the one that will deal the most damage. * However, if you have multiple "Type Here Damage +15%", it will take the HIGHEST of them, even if that boost is NOT what is being used against the enemy. * Weapon Type Skills, (Swords,Bows,Guns,Etc) deal roughly 50% more damage when used with their proper weapon, and somewhat lower damage if the weapon is close enough, (Clubs/Axes, Swords/Katanas) * Deflectors are affected by dispels! * If your person has a deflector on them and they die from Climax/Ascension/Death, they keep it upon being revived. * Self harm damage (Edging, Punishment (Godfather),? (Samurai Skill)) will be blocked by deflectors. * Non damaging Talk/Dance/Song Skills are auto hit. Regarding Buffs * Buffs start their countdown on the turn you use then, so 4 turns means the turn you cast it plus 3 more afterwards. Buffs generally last until end of turn. * Buffs that appear separately on the status bar stack with each other, if they don't, its not being stacked.(Transform + Inner Focused Mind will stack. Song of Offence + Enchant Magic will not.) * In Part 2, Will and Hero's Song/Mass Omni Enchant are the same buff, and therefore will not stack List of Dispels Typically there is a 5 turn cooldown between dispels. * Disruptive Wave - No Cost for Enemies. * Mass Dispel - Costs MP, Magical, but will still dispel if reflected * All Cancel - Costs MP, Certain Hit * Zero Shift- Also removes debuffs on enemy side, costs MP. LoC *There is only one spot where a non red chest will spawn (As far as I know). Therefore, if you are grinding Trial 5 for red loot, just memorize where that spot is. If there isn't a chest there, just head to the next floor. *All exits will appear in the same place, but which exit is "Active" is randomized. *The cap on rare points is 12000, with all points earned afterwards becoming rabbit points. See Labyrinth of Chaos for more details. *Rarely, enemy monsters can revive themselves at higher rare points. Note that killing them on the first turn seems to prevent them from doing this *There is a checkpoint for the main labyrinth every 100 floors, ending at the 401th floor. You get 3000 X Check Point Number for starting at them, so starting at floor 401 starts you at the cap of 12000. *Blue chests in the trials always give the equipment that the trial would give, aka Endless Chaos would always give gems, while Sea of Truth will give bows/guns/whips... *All legendary gear of the same type have base effects that they always have, once you know what it is (Or look it up on this wiki), the other effects are what is random (So you can decide if you want to try for another equipment of the same type with better effects) Seals These seals are very rarely found on legendary equipment at the cap of rare points. These are colored yellow, and you might not know what they do. However, a list of these seals with their effects are listed below. *Seal of Sylph: MP, Agi, Mag 20-30% Wind Booster 100% *Seal of Gnome: HP, SP, Att 20-30% Earth Booster 100% *Seal of Undine: HP, SP, Will, Dex 20-30% Water Booster 100% *Seal of Salamander: HP, SP, Att, Agi 20-30% Fire Booster 100% *Seal of Perseus: HP, SP, Att, Agi 20-30% Dagger/Sword/? Sword Booster 50% *Seal of Hercules: HP, SP, Att, Def 20-30% Club/Axe Booster 50% *Seal of Artemis: SP, Agi, Dex 20-30% Bow/Whip/Throwing Booster 50% *Seal of Shiva: SP, Att, Dex 20-30% Sword/Multiweapon Booster 50% *Seal of Zeus: HP, MP, Mag, Will 20-30% White Magic/Summoning/Lightning Booster 50% *Seal of Poseidon: HP, SP, Att, Will, Agi 20-30% Spear/Water Booster 50% *Seal of Hades: SP, MP, Att, Mag 20-30% Black Magic/Dark/Dark Attribute Booster 50% *Seal of Odin: HP, Att 20-30% Spear/Ice Booster 50% *Seal of Horus: MP, Mag, Will 20-30% Summoning/White Magic/Black Magic/Time Magic Booster 50% *Seal of Amaterasu: Agi, Dex 20-30% All Purpose Ability? 10% Up *Seal of Tsukuyomi: MP, Mag, Will 20-30% Resist Magic 15% *Seal of Susanoo: HP, SP, Att, Def 20-30% Resist Physical 15% Other * If all front line members are under a status effect that will not end naturally (e.g. Petrified), you will lose the battle. (Found this out the hard way. She still had Holy Martyr, but was the only one left on the field...) * Monsters have MP as well, and can not cast spells that use them if they run out. Especially angels, whos holy attacks all need MP. * In Part Two, certain characters gain Haste: Skill (Reina gains Haste: Dance, for example) , Hasted skills ALWAYS go first, if there are two hasted skills, its random which one goes first. Category:Guides